


How To Entertain A Bard

by nianeyna



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nianeyna/pseuds/nianeyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little ficlet about domestic life in the Forest of Sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Entertain A Bard

**Author's Note:**

> ohgod. This... I wrote this in, like, five minutes, and I only posted it because... idek. Possibly there were fumes in the air. I'm still getting comments on it though, which is mind-boggling to me. Anyway. I've always enjoyed looking at people's early work, so tho it pains me, this is posted exactly as it was [on ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3964385/1/How_To_Entertain_A_Bard) when I was seventeen. Including the summary and disclaimer. And the begging for comments. Why do I do this to myself.
> 
> And no, there will not be a sequel. THERE WAS NEVER GOING TO BE A SEQUEL. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT THAT.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim, you disclaim, he, she, it disclaims. In other words, I am making no money off of this, so please don't sue me. The characters and the setting belong to the lovely Misty; the deranged mind belongs to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an entirely unremarkable day in the Forest of Sorrows, and Bard Stefen was deadly bored.

He sat on the moss covered bank of a clear, chuckling creek, an insubstantial, ghostly form dipping its toes into the water. His feet did not disrupt the surface tension of the water in the least, which was unsurprising, given that they did not technically exist.

Stefen observed this phenomenon for some moments, an expression of studied long suffering on his face. The creek trickled merrily along its bed. Bees buzzed. Birds chirped. The sun shone cheerfully through the shifting leaves of the trees.

"I," Stefen announced to the forest at large, "am bored."

Trickle.

Buzz.

Chirp.

Stefen waited for the noise made by the shining of the sun, sure that it would be as annoyingly peaceful as the rest of them. Then he realized that that was eminently foolish and got to his feet with a snort of profound disgust. It was all so unutterably peaceful and lovely and idyllic. They hadn't even had any barbaric northern invaders for _ages_.

Stefen sighed dramatically. "Well," he said to the brook, the bees, and the birds, "there's only one thing to do on a day like this."

Trickle.

Buzz.

Chirp.

"That's right!" Stefen agreed cheerfully. "Torment Vanyel." He rubbed his hands together in diabolical glee, considering how best to go about the task. He pondered for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. He smiled slowly. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

He cast a look around the forest glade. A light breeze rustled the sun-gilded leaves, and the tiny stream sparkled in its bed. Very inviting. "I'll leave you to your peacefulness," Stefen offered grandly, and then sauntered off without a backwards glance, on his way to cause mischief, mayhem, and madness. After all, what else was a poor Bard to do?

Trickle.

Buzz.

Chirp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N:** Oh, reviews are the things that are pretty

They cause frolic and shouts of great glee

And so I am writing this ditty

To get you to comment for me.

**Author's Note:**

> And now for a shower to wash away my shame.


End file.
